The Glassware Facility is located on the first floor of the Research Pavilion of the Hillman Cancer Center (HCC), home for most of the basic science research faculty of the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI). The main goal of the Facility is to provide excellent glassware cleaning and autoclave service for the UPCI faculty research investigators who have their laboratories in HCC. The Facility is directed by Ms. Joan Neitznick, also the Administrator for Research Services for UPCI's Basic Research Division. With a recent hire of an additional staff member for the Glassware Facility, there are 3 staff members. Ms. Neitznick is responsible for supervising the staggered work schedule for all 3 washing staff, to ensure adequate staffing during peak hours; to ensure that the two autoclaves and 2 washer/dryer units are working at all times; and to deal with any issues or problems that the research investigators may have with the operations of the Facility.